


Hold me

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: But sometimes he still had nightmares.





	Hold me

_A disgusting laugh. Two hands are ripping his clothes off. Two hands are hurting him. Tony wants to defend himself, but the other one is stronger. Tony is lying on the dirty floor. He isn't able to move. The man with the disgusting laugh is penetrating him. Pain. So much Pain. Tony is crying out as loud as he can._

Tony woke up and his heart pounded so fast against his chest. He sat up and tried to calm down. _Tony, you are safe, it was just a dream!_ Yes, it was just a dream. Just a dream. Fortunately, he didn't dream often about it. The therapy had helped him. To speak about what had happened to him, had helped him. But sometimes he still had nightmares. Sometimes he still could hear this disgusting laugh. Sometimes he still felt the pain. 

 

“Darling, are you okay?” a sleepy voice whispered beside him.

“Yes, I'm okay. But I had a nightmare.” 

“You've screamed.”

“Sorry.“

“Sorry?“

“Sorry that I woke you up, Jethro.”

“You don't have to apologize!” Gibbs' fingers were running trough his hair. “Try to sleep again, okay?”

“Okay.” Tony lay down again. “Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Can you maybe ... hold me for a while?”

“Yes, of course.” Gibbs pulled him into his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony was so glad and thankful. Gibbs held him. Always.


End file.
